


Lloyd's Date

by CaptainSteve1



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ninjago, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteve1/pseuds/CaptainSteve1
Summary: Lloyd has a date, but his Fire Master is late. The rest of the team have an ironic realization, and Kai's night seems to turn into a disaster. Silly little fic idea I had, hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy! This is an old story that I wrote a while back, just some cute Greenflame. I've been in fanfiction for a while (you can find me on ffn and Wattpad under the same name), but I'm brand new to Ao3! This chapter is mostly just banter between the Ninja, but next chapter will be the actual fluff. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Mild swearing

"Hey, fancy-pants, where are you going?"

Jay, Nya, Cole and Pixal all sat at the dinner table about to dig into the dinner that Zane had prepared for them when Lloyd came into the room wearing black slack's, a white dress shirt, a green vest and a lime green tie. His hair was brushed back and he looked very snazzy.

"I- uh-," Lloyd started, "Well, I have a dinner date, er, with my, uh, mom."

"That information is most likely incorrect," Zane said, neatly stuffing a napkin into the front of his shirt. "Sensei has already taken Misako for dinner, and they have yet to return."

"Yeah, a totally friendly dinner that has nothing to do with past chemistry," Jay said sarcastically. Nya elbowed him in the ribs.

"I- uh, I'm going to meet them there, yeah that's it. They invited me to dinner, a family dinner, you know?" Lloyd said uncomfortably.

"That answer also has a low probability of being correct," Pixal said, earning a glare from Lloyd. "Master Wu and your mother left over an hour ago, it would be out of character for you to join them now."

"Come on, Lloyd," Cole said, "We all know when your lying, where are you really going?"

Lloyd paused for a moment before muttering very quietly, "I, uh, have a date..."

"What!?" Jay exclaimed.

"Who is she Lloyd?" Cole asked smugly.

"Well, it's not exactly... I mean, I don't think..." Lloyd trailed off, not making eye contact as he slowly inched towards the door.

"Oh come on," Nya said with a smile. "You can tell us."

"Yeah! You can't just drop a bomb like that and not tell us who it is!" Jay said.

"Ooo man, you're lucky Kai isn't here," Cole said. "He'd get all kinds of worked up!"

"Indeed," Zane added to Lloyd, chuckling, "Kai might be more protective of you than he is of Nya."

"Why do I get the feeling I should be offended by that?" Nya said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the nindroid.

Lloyd blushed at Zane's words, seriously contemplating whether he should just come clean. He decided against it. For now.

"I can't right now guys," the Green Ninja said finally, "My dates at 7:00 sharp and I wanted to get there early. Maybe I'll tell you about it when I get back."

With that, he turned and rushed out the door before they could protest.

Cole sighed and said, "Man, it seems like only yesterday he was just a little brat. Now he's all grown up and going on dates."

"Yeah," Jay said, starting to giggle. "It's almost like he, heh, grew up over night."

He received only glares from the other Ninja.

"I wonder who he's going out with," the Master of Water thought aloud, turning back to her food. "It's not like he's left the Monastery much lately, so I don't know where or when he could've met anybody."

"With such advanced technology these days, it is possible for Lloyd to have met someone over the internet without ever leaving his room," Zane said.

"Oh my gosh!" Jay exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" the others chorused.

"You know what I just realized? Out of all of us, Lloyd has had the most girlfriends!"

"What does that matter?" Nya said, slightly annoyed that this what was her boyfriend was choosing to talk about.

"Think about the irony," Jay reasoned, chuckling, "Little Lloyd Garmadon, who is mentally YEARS behind us, has had more romantic interests than we have."

"You know, I believe you are right Jay," Pixal said, "Neither Zane or myself have ever been in official relationships, and you and Nya have only ever dated each other, apart from the complications you experienced with Cole."

"We don't talk about that," Nya said flatly.

"Yeah," Jay continued. "And Cole's never even looked at a girl before. Apart from Nya," he added as a sour afterthought.

Cole smiled and felt some color rise in his cheeks as he glanced at Zane. Jay was right, he hadn't ever looked at another girl before. He didn't need to when he had a handsome Ice Ninja to look at instead.

"But Lloyd," Jay chuckled, "Lloyd's been with THREE different girls since we had to deal with the Sons of Garmadon. THREE."

"Three? I only seem to remember one," Cole said, "And she turned out to be a deranged psychopath."

"Okay, yeah, so his thing with Harumi didn't go very well," Jay continued, "But that's not the point."

"Who were the other two?" Nya asked.

"C'mon, don't you guys pay any attention?" Jay asked. "Akita totally had a thing for him, and you also can't tell me there wasn't any chemistry between him and Racer 7."

"Racer 7?" Pixal questioned.

"She was a friend we made when we were in Prime Empire," Cole clarified. "But Jay, having chemistry is different than having an actual relationship, I don't think that counts."

"What about Kai and Skylor?" Nya said. "You could argue that they were in a officially unofficial relationship. Does that count?"

"Um, no," Cole said, annoyed as though it was obvious.

"Has Kai been in any other relationships that you know of?" Jay asked Nya, ignoring Cole's comment.

"Hmmm, let me think," she said. "Yeah, I think there was this one chick he dated back when we worked at our parents shop, but they were kind of pathetic. He wasn't even brave enough to kiss her."

"Ha! Sounds like Kai!" Jay laughed.

"I heard that!"

Kai came into the room, his hair even more gelled up than usual, wearing a nice outfit with a tie, not unlike what Lloyd was wearing.

"Where are you going?" Cole questioned.

"Yeah, first Lloyd, now you," Jay said, "I'm starting to wonder if I shouldn't take Nya out on a date."

Kai rolled his eyes at the ginger, but still blushed a bit. "Who said anything about me going on a date?"

"Lloyd tried pulling the same shit over our eyes," Cole said with a smirk. "Come on, who is she?"

"Watch your language Cole," Zane snapped.

"Well actually, they're not exactly a she-" but he stopped dead after glancing at his watch. "Shit!"

He rushed over and frantically started trying to pull on his coat.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

"Kai!" Zane snapped again.

"I was supposed to be there 10 minutes ago!" Kai explained. "My date was supposed to be at 7:00 sharp!"

He rushed out the door, swearing a few more times under his breath.

"Well okay then," Jay said. "But you all get my point right? Lloyd, the youngest of us all, has been in more relationships. How ironic, am I right?"

"Wait a minute," Cole said suddenly. "What are the odds that Kai and Lloyd both have a date tonight, at 7:00 sharp?"

"Ironic, isn't it?" Jay said again.

"Or maybe..."

They all stopped eating, eyes wide.

"You don't think-?" Nya started.

They all gasped, realization donning on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai walked into the Mexican restaurant he was supposed to have been at 20 minutes ago and quickly spotted Lloyd. The blonde was sitting at a table near the center of the room, playing on his phone.

Kai felt like the worst person ever to be late to a dinner date with such a wonderful person as Lloyd.

Even from this distance Kai could tell the Green Ninja looked absolutely stunning, just like he always did.

After summoning up some special courage you only had after being a Ninja for 5 years, Kai walked over and sat down in the seat across from Lloyd.

The blonde looked up from his phone and smiled as Kai sat down. The Fire Ninja saw that he was playing Candy Crush.

"I'm really sorry I'm late," Kai said guiltily. "I've been counting down the hours all day, and then when it really matters I let the minutes slip away from me and..."

"It's okay," Lloyd assured him, pocketing his phone. "I got here early, so I would've had to wait anyway."

"You got here early?" Kai asked, feeling more and more like an asshole. "Oh man, I'm really sorry I made you wait so long-"

"Hey, it's fine," Lloyd interrupted him. "You're worth waiting for."

Lloyd turned crimson after realizing what he said but Kai didn't mind. He had started blushing when he walked in the door.

"I, uh, ordered you a Dr. Pepper," Lloyd said, trying to change the subject.

"Ooo thanks, you're the best!" Kai replied, now spotting the sugary drink next to his silverware.

As Kai took a drink of soda Lloyd sipped at his sweet tea and started looking at the menu.

"Lloyd!" Kai scolded.

"What?"

"Doesn't that have caffeine in it?" Kai pointed at the sweet tea. "You're going to be up all night now."

"Kai, I'm not a kid anymore," Lloyd said rolling his eyes.

"Physically maybe, but mentally your what, 12?"

"Do you really want to discuss my mental age on our date?"

Kai opened his mouth but then closed it again before saying, "Point taken."

The Green Ninja chuckled and they both took a minute to look at the menu's. After picking out what he wanted, Lloyd decided to start up a conversation.

"So, Kai, we're on a, uh, a date."

Well that was the worst first sentence of a dinner date conversation ever.

Kai put his menu down and shrugged awkwardly. "Heh, yeah..."

Silence.

"So why did you ask me out?" Lloyd said finally.

"Oh, well, you know, the usual reason I guess..." Kai said, trailing off.

"Which is?" Lloyd egged on.

Kai rolled his eyes and smirked. He knew what Lloyd was doing.

"Fine!" he said. "I like you, Lloyd, that's why I asked you out. And I've liked you for a long time." He blushed, hoping his words weren't too forward for a first date. Then again, he was on a date with his best friend.

Lloyd blushed too, and then said, "For how long?"

When Kai didn't say anything Lloyd repeated his question, this time with a smirk.

"How long, Kai?"

"Weeell, maybe ever since we faced Morro..." he trailed off leaving Lloyd dumbfounded.

"Kai!" he finally said, "That was like, 3 years ago!"

"I know, I know..."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"Well you were still a little kid back then," Kai explained. "I couldn't ask out a little kid."

Lloyd sighed and said, "I wasn't a little kid, I was just a bit younger. But I'm glad you've finally asked me."

"I'm glad too."

There was another round of 'who's-gonna-blush-the-hardest' until Kai said, "Where's that freaking waiter? I'm starving!"

"You know Kai, I've liked you for a long time too," Lloyd admitted, not allowing the brunette to change the subject.

"Really?" Kai asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah!" the blonde answered as though it was obvious. "I mean I've always looked up to you as a brother, but I won't lie and tell you I haven't always hoped we could be a bit more than that. Even when my hormones threw me in all kinds of directions-"

Kai coughed up something that sounded very much like 'Harumi'.

"-I've still always harbored some feelings for you." Lloyd finished, rolling his eyes, but still smiling at the Fire Master. "I mean, how could I not, you're funny, and sweet, and pretty gosh darn hot, in my opinion."

Kai smirked at Lloyd's last remark. He leaned back in his chair lazily, making him even more sexy than before and said, "Well that is actually not an opinion, but a scientific fact."

This made Lloyd giggle which made Kai blush again.

When their waiter finally came and took their orders, Lloyd said, "I'll have the quesadilla, with beans and rice."

Kai smirked at him and Lloyd said, slightly embarrassed, "What?"

"Not a kid anymore eh?" Kai chuckled and turned to the waiter. "I'll have the Hot Tamale Special. Extra spicy."

After the waiter left Lloyd said, "You know, I've never actually been on a date before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I've had some pretty bad luck with girls in the past, so I never really got to do anything like this." He held up fingers and started counting off the relationships he'd been in.

"The first girl I ever had a thing for ended up being a deranged psychopath, the second one lives so far away I doubt I'll ever see her again, and Racer 7-"

"Whoa hold up," Kai interrupted. "You had a thing with Racer 7? The video game lady from Prime Empire?"

"Yeah, I, don't want to talk about it..." Lloyd said uncomfortably.

There was a pause for a moment until Lloyd said, "Kai, am I doomed for romance?"

"No, Lloyd, you're not doomed for romance. At least I hope not, otherwise what would that mean for me?"

The Green Ninja chuckled and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Lloyd's hand was sitting on the table, inches away from Kai's. Come on, Kai, the Master of Fire thought, just reach out and grab it...

The waiter came back, with refills for both of their drinks. Lloyd's hand moved and Kai missed his chance, but, the night was long and Kai hoped he would have another one.

The blooming couple slowly got more comfortable with each others company, and they started talking about all kinds of things while they waited for their food. It started off as a simple conversation about the Starfarer comics, but they somehow found themselves discussing the different flavors of biscuits by the time their food showed up.

The waiter set their steaming plates in front of them and Kai smacked his lips, excited to dig into his spicy dinner.

"Careful seniors," the waiter cautioned, "It is very hot."

Kai scoffed as the waiter walked away. "Pffft, hot is my middle name!" he started cutting into his food.

"Careful Kai, you heard what he said," Lloyd told him, but Kai didn't listen.

"It can't be that bad, your looking at the guy who once ate a one of the hottest tortilla chips EVER, without any milk..."

"No wait, Kai, I don't think he meant that kind of hot-"

But it was too late. Kai had already put the steaming, fresh out of the oven, hot tamale into his mouth.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! It's HOT! Hhha*! Hhhhaa..."

Kai did his very best not to spit the bite he had taken out in front of Lloyd. He ended up swallowing, but it was SO HOT. Not the spicy hot that Kai had thought the waiter meant, but it was HOT HOT.

"Lloyd," he started.

"Yes?"

"I can't feel my tongue."

"Do you need some water?"

"Waiter!" Kai shouted. "I need some ice water please!"

"Kai!" Lloyd scolded. "Stop shouting."

"Sorry."

The waiter brought over some water but this only made things worse. As the waiter reached across the table to hand Kai his water, he knocked over Lloyd's sweet iced tea. The glass fell over and the contents leaped across the table and right into Kai's lap.

The Fire Master cringed as the cold liquid soaked right down to his underwear. Lloyd covered his mouth, feeling incredibly sorry for his friend (boyfriend?), but also trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

Overall, tonight didn't seem to be turning out very well for Kai.

"Well," Lloyd said, as they exited the restaurant together. "I guess tonight didn't turn out very fun for you did it?"

"Well, it's hard to enjoy yourself when you experience to very extreme temperatures in the same five minutes," Kai replied.

Lloyd looked a little disappointed and Kai realized that might not've been the best response.

"But," Kai added, "Even though I still can't taste anything and it looks like I wet myself, I still had a fun time. You know why?"

"Why?" Lloyd asked, chuckling and looking up at the brunette.

"Cause I was with you."

Kai felt the color rise up into his cheeks again, but this time he wasn't embarrassed. He didn't need to be embarrassed around Lloyd.

Chocolate brown eyes met emerald green, and there was a moment where everything felt perfect, a perfection you couldn't find anywhere else.

Kai glanced down at Lloyd's hand. Should he take it?

"Come on," Lloyd said finally. "We'd better get home."

"Oh, uh, yeah," Kai said. Lloyd started walking and Kai knew he missed his chance again.

"So are we going to tell the others?" Lloyd asked after they got back to the Monastery.

"Tell them what?"

"That we're, you know..."

"That we're what?" Kai asked. He knew what Lloyd was talking about, but he wanted to hear him say it.

"Are we together now?" Lloyd asked uncertainly.

"Do you want to be?" Kai asked.

"Yes."

Kai smiled.

"So, we're together now," Lloyd said, more as a statement than a question. "In that case, I think..."

"Yes?" Kai said, scolding himself for sounding so eager.

"In that case, I think we should do this again sometime," Lloyd said confidently. "Kai, would you like to go out with me again?"

"Yes." Kai said again. How could he ever say no?

When Lloyd smiled at him Kai felt his heart melt away. Lloyd lingered for a moment, as if he were waiting for something but then he turned to leave. And then Kai realized he was about to miss his chance again.

But this time he didn't. He grabbed Lloyd's hand.

"Wait," Kai said, his voice cracking a bit.

"Yes?"

"This is a first date, so maybe..."

Kai took a step closer to Lloyd. He squeezed his hand and gave him a look that said, Is this okay?

Lloyd's mouth made a small 'o' when he realized what Kai wanted to do. He smiled as he stared up at the red clad brunette. Yes, his eyes said.

Kai leaned down and Lloyd shut his eyes. The Green Ninja had to stand on tiptoe to reach the Fire Masters lips. But when their mouths connected Kai felt the fire-works.

Kai kissed Lloyd gently, as if he were made of glass. Lloyd liked this soft kiss, but he also wondered what it would be like to slide his tongue into Kai's mouth, he wondered if Kai still tasted like hot tamales...

But Lloyd kept his tongue to himself. This was only their first kiss, Lloyd's second mouth kiss ever. His mouth first kiss happened with Racer 7, but he didn't want to talk about that. Lloyd wrapped his arms around Kai's middle, and the Master of Fire cupped Lloyd's face with his hands.

Their lips moved against each other, softly and slowly, taking their time and enjoying what they shared. After what didn't feel like long enough, Kai pulled away and smiled at his Green Ninja.

"Goodnight Lloyd," he said, Lloyd's face still in his hands.

"Goodnight Kai."

The two parted ways and snuck into their separate bedrooms. Once Lloyd closed the door, he slid down it like a love-struck teenager. Which would make sense since he was a love-struck teenager.

Kai brushed his teeth, not wanting to go to bed with the spicy aftertaste dinner had given him, but once he was in bed he brought a finger to his lips. He remembered every moment of that kiss. That wonderful kiss he had really just shared with Lloyd Garmadon.

Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really enjoyed writing this, and I've never written for Greenflame before so it was a new experience. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> *if you've ever eaten something before it had time to cool down, you might know this distressed noise that sounds like you're trying to breath fire. We've all been there, don't deny it
> 
> This also made me realize an awesome headcanon for Lloyd, which is that he loves playing Candy Crush. It seems to fit his character. 
> 
> Review maybe??


End file.
